Titans: A New Team
by Tzimisce
Summary: An accident causes a new hero to fall into the Titans world. Will they help the Titans, or decide to work against them? And can they find their way back home? And what will the Watchtower think of this newcomer?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Teen Titans fic. Yes their are new characters, a new Titans team if you want me to be more specific. As I'm a bigger Marvel fan then DC, expect to see some cross over. Also I'm going to completely take the Marvel time line and rape it, I figure if the writers can kill Captain America with a _sniper_ then I can do with the characters what I want in a fan fiction. (Which also means no Secret Invasion, not that I don't like the Skrulls they are just not needed for this fic. Yes ladies and gents, Deadpool will be making an appearence *hugs a DP plushie* but probably not the Wilson you're familiar with. at least at first. And as always I don't own any of the Titans or any of Marvel's characters. I do, however, call claim to any new mutants or characters, plots, and places I come up with. If you would like to use any of them please contact me first.

* * *

It was an average if not slow day for the Titans of the East Tower. Bee had a mild headache, one that she had attributed to allergies, but had still pushed though with her normal early morning workout. Mas y Menos had hurried though their chores, the breakfast dishes, and had situated themselves strategically on the couch and fired up the Game Station 2. After breakfast Aqualad had disappeared, though he'd said nothing, it was pretty much unspoken that he could be found somewhere in the bay surrounding the tower. As for Speedy, well as Bee had discovered the hard way, he wasn't to be disturbed unless a) it was an _emergency_ or b) a supermodel was on the phone or better yet at the door. Otherwise the wise cracking archer was to be left to his beauty sleep, which usually meant seeing him up and about sometime between noon and two in the afternoon.

Mas y Menos had been the first to notice the black clouds that had very quickly built up on the horizon. The twins were not exactly fond of thunderstorms and as this one looked particularly nasty they had ended their game and gone in search of Bee. And after five minutes of hunting for her, which pushed them into near hysterics, they found her. After explaining to the boys in the slowest English, and small amount of Spanish she knew, that provided they stay in the tower they would be fine the boys had calmed somewhat. Her attempt to sooth the twins was quickly put on hold when the archer had appeared.

"Karen the weather alerts going nuts, I can't get it to turn off and stay off." He said between yawns. She glanced at her watch, eleven-thirty, unusually early for him.

"Ok, stay with the boys a minute and I'll see what I can do." He nodded. Dating Cyborg for over a year had given her a much more in depth grasp of electronics, if she liked it or not. So when something went wrong around Titans East, Bee was usually called to fix it.

Roy strayed to a chair and slumped into it as soon as she was out the door. He was not in the mood to baby-sit. They needed to get over their silly little fear, the sooner the better. To Roy's sleepy senses she had only been out of the room a few seconds when the entire tower shut down. No lights, no power, no nothing. What was worse was the backup power didn't click on, even after he sat in the dark a few moments. It was so black in the training room that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face, he tried. Mas y Menos jumped to one another, clinging to each other in fear. He could easily hear the two boys chattering in Spanish so fast he couldn't hope to understand. The sudden change was enough to bring the archer from his sleep induced stupor and on full alert. It was strange that something like this had happened. The tower had survived a hell of a lot worse, besides from what he had heard the storm was still out at sea and how could it affect the tower when they ran off a different, private, power source then the surrounding city?

"Guys, you may wanna come see this." Her voice came from the hallway. The three boys groped their way though the blackness, finally finding the door and having to pry it open manually. Once in the hallway they found enough ambient light they could see again. Karen was standing silhouetted against the tinted glass.

Sure they had heard of electrical storms but that was the understatement of the year. Lightening was dancing between the clouds so furiously that the entire sky stayed lit up. And it wasn't just a little bright illumination from behind the clouds; it was like a fluorescent light had been turned on over the water. The water… it dawned on Karen first and her communicator was opened in record time hailing the Atlantian.

"Yea Bee what's up?"  
"Do you have any idea what's going on topside?"  
"Urm… no?"

"Powers out in the Tower, backups haven't come on, I'm going to get a light and see if I can fix it but besides that… oh the electrical storm of the _century_ is raging over our bay and your out swimming!"

"I'm safe, I'm in the cave on the island." They really should name his lair. A small island, more of a glorified boating hazard sat obstinately in the middle of Steel City's bay. Being Aqualad he'd gone over every inch of it and had found himself an aquatic hideaway. Bee had visited once; the entrance was through a very narrow and rather long tunnel. She had almost gotten closterphobic but it finally opened up into a rather spacious cave.

"Well from here it looks like its right on top of you." Speedy snatched the small communicator from her hands.

"Better get out quick dolphin-boy. Don't want a fried fish."  
"Ha ha Speedy."  
"I don't want you to get hurt, but I could use an extra set of hands here. What do your fishy friends think of the water?" He didn't respond for a minute or more.

"Something's wrong but I can make it to the Tower in less then five. I should be fine."  
"Be careful, if it starts to not feel right go back and get out of the water."  
"I'll be fine."

* * *

"DP get us out of here!" the man in yellow and brown half growled half yelled from across the room as he aided another sentry in the loss of his head.

"I'd love to but," their was a short gunfire filled pause, "I'm kinda busy!"

"Hurry up! More of them are on the way!"  
"I'm work-" the rest of the sentence was silenced by an explosion on the floor below them. Apparently things were as dicey for the rest of the team as it was for the two who'd foolhardily charged up the steps.

"Come on window!" the gunslinger yelled.  
"We need to get everyone out."  
"We'll flank them, come on!" With that they vaulted out the broken out window.

It was a simple sabotage mission that in most people's mind would have gone horribly wrong, in this case it had gone horribly right. The group engaged with the guards, in the guards barracks no less, was only the diversion. The other two members of the six person squad were accessing the network and stealing any data they could acquire.

"Outsides and quick ladies, northwest, the countdown for my jump is already initiated, twenty seconds." The gunslinger said into the small microphone in their mask all the while ghosting guards that were running toward the barracks.

The group of four were reunited, and though beaten bruised and somewhat out of breath it looked as though their mission was a success.

-War, get Ciph out of here it's to hot for you to come to us.- The telekinetic of the group relayed to the two who were still copying data. The telekinetic didn't wait for a response as a red and black clad arm was outstretched between the four who'd rendezvoused.

"Everyone on, seven seconds." The three men each sat a hand on the glove, physical contact was required to piggy back a teleport.

"Aww fuck." One of them growled. Running full tilt toward them, unbeknownst to the teleporter one last straggler of a goon was coming in for a tackle. With an 'oomph,' a bright flash, and a disturbing sinking feeling the four, plus one, were plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Nothing to note. Reviews are welcome though.

* * *

"Robin, I just got a message from Karen, East Tower's suffered some sort of electrical malfunction. Their network is down, security, everything." With a nod the leader of the Titans flipped open his circular com. "Titans look alive; we're heading to Steel City to give the East Tower some aid."

* * *

Within a half hour the black clouds and the storm had completely disappeared and the inhabitants of Titans East were rather confused. Even Aqualad had noted that it was strange for topside weather to change so quickly. Of course with no radio, no TV, no real way to get news, they were all at a loss for what had happened. But as their communicators hadn't gone off indicating trouble, they hoped it was just them that had suffered any ill effects from the storm.

Bumblebee had found no success in restoring any sort of power to the Tower, of course with Cyborg on the way she hadn't tried everything. The twins had started complaining of hunger so a quick lunch had been made. And the boys had remained in the kitchen polishing off the last of the sandwiches, which left the older Titans time to talk in pseudo-privacy.

"That was just weird."  
"It was just an electrical storm Speedy." Bee said.

"But still, to come up that fast, and go away that fast. Besides it knocked out all of our … everything. I just think we should ask the Watchtower what their big eye in the sky saw."  
"This is not something to bother the Watchtower with." She said with a certain, don't try me, tone. Aqualad hadn't commented the entire time the conversation had bounced back and forth; instead he seemed very intrigued by the water outside. Not that it was a surprise the Atlantian was fascinated by the sea. "Something wrong Garth?" she asked.

"I keep seeing waves."

"What?" she asked confused. Of course their were waves, but he must have meant that he saw something unusual. She rose and went to the oversized window.

"Right there a little right of my island." She stood and stared a long moment before replying.  
"I don't see anything."

"I do." Roy said somehow appearing next to them both, binoculars in hand.

"What is it?"  
"People, or a huge wounded fish… I see something red in the water." Before Bee could even give the order Aqualad was gone.

* * *

Aqualad was the first on the scene, and found Speedy to be right. Their was red in the water, blood. Whose blood though was the question. He didn't see anyone in the water; he did however find a large piece of fabric, cut off not torn, with a logo on it he'd never heard of. Course he didn't know everything about the topside. After a brief search of the water he concluded that whoever he and Speedy had seen must have swam to the island.

His instinct was right, and laying on the beach was a woman's body. Another hero by the looks of her, though he didn't recognize the costume. Red and black, completely covered from head to toe, something about the ensemble reminded him of Slade, something about the placement of the colors. That little connection put him on guard, hero's he felt he knew rather well, villains on the other hand. Well he felt it was more important to know who he could trust then who he couldn't. She was carrying a lot of weaponry, two katanas, at least four full holsters with various guns in them, and some sort of high powered rifle. If she was this well equipped their were two things that told him. She was obviously carrying a lot more concealed, and she probably didn't have any powers if she was resorting to guns.

"Don't move." A mans voice came from the right. Aqualad's head instinctively jerked to the right. "I said don't move!" the man had him a gunpoint. He was seated in the foliage maybe twenty feet away. He had been hurt that was obvious, and it had been fabric off his uniform he'd found. "Who are you?"

"My name's Aqualad."  
"You a merc like this one?"  
"No. I'm a member of the Teen Titans."  
"Never heard of them." Aqualad stared in confusion, how could he not have heard of the Teen Titans? "Try telling me the truth this time."

"I did tell you the truth." He reached for the communicator to show him the Titan emblem.

"I said don't move, or I'll shoot you like I did her."

"You shot her?" it was all he could do to keep from jumping to her side to administer first aid. How cold hearted could the man be?

"She and the rest of her team broke into our compound, started killing our men. An eye for an eye."

"That's murder!"  
"That's fair. She and Wolverine have been a thorn in our sides for awhile now."  
"Wolverine?"

"You don't know him?" the man asked somewhat confused.  
"No."  
"Just where the hell did the bitch teleport us to anyway?"  
"This is Steel City."  
"Never heard of it." Their was a noise from the woman, she wasn't dead at least! "God damn mutants. Can't ever get em' to stay dead." He shot the woman again five times. Never once did she cry out in pain or shock. This gratuitous violence wasn't something the Atlantian had any attention of allowing. While the man was focused on her, he summoned up a large wave and sent it crashing down on the man with typhoon-like force. The crashing water ended the gunfire, and Aqualad wasted no time in reaching her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Nothing to exciting. Things will start to pick up in the next chapter, this is more story progression then actual fun. This was like pulling teeth to write. I really wanted to get to the next part but I felt this needed to be done... Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

For Mas y Menos water posed no problem, they could easily run across it. For Bumblebee it was a simple matter of shape changing. But for Speedy, it meant rowing. Lots and lots of rowing. Sure as an archer he had great upper body strength, but this was not how he had planned on getting a workout. So while the rest of the team went on ahead, he sat somewhat happily in his kayak. He'd only taken it out a few times, the thing was quite fun and rather quick, and at least he was getting some use out of it for once. Of course that was the upside, maybe he had been hallucinating that it was fast in the water it seemed like the island keep getting farther away. It sucked. Damn storm just had to wake him up. He should have just unplugged the radio and went back to bed.

* * *

When the Titans West arrived, the Tower seemed abandoned. The other team wasn't there to greet them, nor did the tower itself seem welcoming. While Cyborg busied himself with grabbing all the tools he anticipated needing, Raven had been given the task of forcefully opening the metal, very heavy and very much locked, doors.

Robin was the first to enter, not that they really thought their was any danger to be found in the Tower, his staff was still in his hand just in case the Towers lack of power was some sort of trickery. Leave it to Robin to assume the worst. Starfire followed Robin in, her starbolt holding hands being the primary source for illumination till Cyborg managed to get all of his effects in order.

After searching the whole Tower, and Cyborg running a life form scan, Robin had no option but to conclude that no one was in the Tower but them. But that made no sense. Cyborg had told Bumblebee to stay put. But where had they gone? As if reading his thoughts, she probably was in all fairness; Raven drew the teams attention to a paper taped to the common rooms window. "Look." The note was one word, it made no sense.

"That's Karen's handwriting." Cyborg said plucking the paper from the Boy Wonder.

"But at what, and where, does friend Bee wish us to look?"

"Out the window." BeastBoy piped up excitedly. The Titans stared out the window and saw a small boat pulled up on the rocky beach of the small island in the bay.

"Why are they out there?" Cyborg asked.

"They must have a reason. Raven, Star, BB, head that way Cyborg and I will follow."

Without hesitation Raven stepped though the glass and started flying her way out to the island. Starfire and Beast Boy headed for the roof while Robin and Cyborg were left wondering if their was some form of transportation in the tower, and if so where it could be found.

* * *

When Bumblebee and Mas y Menos arrived they found an unusual sight. Aqualad was kneeling next to a woman and at first glance looked like he was fondling her breast. Bee stopped in mid stride and ordered Mas y Menos stay put and wait for Speedy before making her presence known to the Atlantian.

"Aqualad?" he looked up startled. Oh this was going to be awkward.

"Bee, oh thank god, she's been shot, it's stopping but she may have lost a lot of blood." Bee was at his side in a second.

"Who is she?"

"I'm not sure, the man," he gestured behind him at the unconscious and waterlogged man, "said she was a merc. She's been out since I got here."

"Let's get her back to the Tower."  
"Should we move her?"

"We have to."

"But it could make it worse."

"If we leave her here then she'll die."

"I think we should at least get her stable before we try to move her." Bee put a hand to the masked throat.

"Her pulse is slow but it's steady." Aqualad's face scrunched up. Something in his gut just said to leave her there, not to die, but not to move her until her bleeding had stopped and they could determine if their was any other injuries besides the bullet holes. She was lucky she hadn't drown. "Let's get this off her so she can breathe." Bee's hand started searching around her head for a way to get the full face mask off.

"Leave it." came a newcomer's voice. Both of their heads whipped up only to see Speedy leading Mas y Menos though the weeds to them.

"But…" came Bee's protest.

"Look she's wearing the mask because she doesn't want us to know her identity. We can still help her and respect that. I know I'd be pissed if someone took my mask off while I was asleep."  
"But she's not asleep!" Bee protested again. The archer's eyes narrowed in irritation. The two stared at each other for a long tense moment before Karen looked down, giving in.

"Garth help me pick her up, Karen support her where you can, Mas y Menos get my kayak around on this side of the beach, lets not take her any farther then we have to." Suddenly Speedy was in command.

Raven swooped down catching all of the Titans East off guard and causing the two boys to nearly drop the unconscious girl. For someone who was hardly bigger then either of them she proved to be very heavy. Bee was the first to react, happy to see that reinforcements had arrived. Starfire and Beast Boy were not far behind. Seeing the plight of their fellow Titans in trying to get the girl back to the tower, the girl was quickly surrounded in black energy and taken directly to the medical facility. The man was taken by Starfire to the Tower with Beast Boy grabbing every door so that they could get him to the infirmary as quickly as possible.

Cyborg and Robin had never found any sort of transportation in the lower regions of the Tower but at the news that they were bringing wounded Robin headed up to meet the rest of the team while Cyborg quickly set about repairs so they would hopefully have power. All of the Titans East, save Speedy who was still rowing, had a not so joyous reunion with their Western counterparts in the infirmary.

Robin, though completely for doing anything they could to help the two, was unsurprisingly suspicious. Something about both of them was off. What was left of the logo on the man's uniform was for a company he'd never once heard of- Osborn Industries. And the woman, he didn't know where to start with her. The outfit, the weaponry, the fact that she had been shot seven times by his count and was still alive. Something just wasn't right; call it to many years around Batman or just his own intuition.

As power was yet to be restored their was little the Titans could do for either of their injured guests. Raven had some minor healing abilities and had confirmed that both were stable but for some strange reason their auras were off.

"It's like they don't belong here. Everyone has a certain color but they… it's like the color's there its just… in a different hue or something. I'm not sure how to describe it; they are unlike anyone I've ever met."

"What color am I?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Have any guesses where they may be from?" Robin cut in.

"No, the man's human, the woman is but she's different too."  
"How so?"  
"She's … like Aqualad."  
"She's no Atlantian." He said quickly.

"No I didn't mean that. I meant she's like you, human but not quite like everyone else."

"So…" Speedy said gesturing for her to continue.  
"She must have some powers or something that keep her from being like everyone else."  
"Well the man did say something about her and her 'team' breaking into their place. But I don't think that condones his violence."  
"Agreed. Did he say anything else?"  
"Called one of her teammates by name—Wolverine. That's all, I knocked him out before he could really do anything else."  
"Star, take him into the other room. Since we don't know I think they should be separated and both be put into restraints. Raven, Bee, take her weapons and get her in the restraints, Speedy and I will take care of him. Aqua, BB, Mas y Menos go see if you can help Cyborg get power."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Finally it's starting getting fun to write!! Kudos to anyone who knows the characters I reference. I tried a little different way to format it so that it doesn't get as choppy as it did. (Damn you Word for making life difficult!) Reviews are welcome. The plot will start thickening next chapter so stay tuned.

* * *

"Who do you think she is?" Bee asked as she and Raven began disarming the woman.  
"I can't tell, her minds locked."  
"Locked?"  
"She has very strong mental barriers."  
"What about the man?"  
"I didn't see anything useful on the surface, its easier to glean information when someone's awake."  
"Oh… that's what four pistols now?"  
"Yes, two katana, looks like she has some stuff in her belt too, that will have to go… throwing needles on her wrist, the harness will have to go if her belt does."  
"Are these daggers?" Bee pointed to her ankles.  
"No idea, take them anyway, better safe then sorry."  
"What about her mask?"  
"Leave it, if she's in restraints we can take it off any time we need to." Bee nodded agreeing to the logic.

* * *

"So who do you think this guy is Robin?"  
"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I've never heard of 'Osborn Industries'. But I figure he's some sort of security for them judging by the outfit." Speedy nodded as the two boys tightened the nylon straps to the man's unconscious form.  
"Can't say I have either. Must be a small operation."  
"Could be fake."  
"That too."  
"Robin, why do you wish to restrain this man, has he done something bad?" Starfire inquired with her usual alien innocence.  
"We don't know Star, and this is more to protect us then him."  
"Oh."  
"From the look of things I think the girl's going to give us more fits then the man."  
"Yes but according to Aqualad-"  
"Fish-boy's a softie. He doesn't have the stomach for much."  
"According to him though this guy was attacking an unconscious woman, he's scum in my book." Robin said as he headed toward the door.  
"Yes, well, I work with him more then you do."

* * *

"Hey guys I think she's coming around!" Speedy yelled into the intercom of the Tower. It was probably the third fastest assembly of the group… ever. Ever since her arrival the group had speculated on her name, her powers, everything that could have to do with her. One theory was that she was some minion of Slade's and this was some sort of way to infiltrate their ranks. Sadly Robin had little to base his theory on as nothing had been heard of Slade in months. The Titans East worried over another possible appearance of Brother Blood, but all seemed somewhat sure that she wasn't connected to him. Guns and high-tech weaponry were things he liked but not quite in the manner she presented them. Beast Boy was constantly trying to sneak a peak under her mask, until their had been a situation in Jump City it had been a feat to keep the green shape changer out of her room in the infirmary.  
Her mask wrinkled, she was wincing, and then a soft moan came from the battered red and black figure. Her head flopped to one side and she let a huge yawn. Each Titan moved closer, curiosity getting the best of all of them. Raven's speculation of her not being the average human was quickly confirmed as bullets dropped to the shining white tile with a metallic pings. Her flesh began mending itself at a very unnatural and somewhat disturbing speed. She yawned again, and wiggled some like she was trying to get comfortable, oblivious to the restraints.  
"This besmirchment will not stand!" came the sleepy mumble. Speedy tried hard to keep from laughing while the rest of the Titans stood confused. She tried to wiggle around again and now seemed to realize that she couldn't move as well as she should. The white of her masked covered eyes opened and she blinked a few times staring at the Titans then looked around the room.  
"This a new S.H.I.E.L.D. facility or something?" the Titans looked to one another in confusion. "I take that as a no… anyone got something to eat I'm starving." The hero's only stood staring at the girl in confusion. "Любой понимает меня?" they continued staring. "Does anyone understand the words coming out of my mouth? Habla English?" at that Mas y Menos piped up in very fast paced Spanish. She blinked and stared at them a moment. "I hate Spanish."  
"Well then don't use it." Speedy finally spoke up.  
"Well all be, Hawkeye decided to say something. Can't say I like the new getup, purple and blue were much more original… Wait a minute you're a girl last time I saw you… Kate something." Aqualad and Bee started laughing, Speedy seemed irritated.  
"No, sorry sweetheart, all the parts are male."  
"Huh, thought they were only letting one of us use a codename at a time, course if Dad and I can use the same one so I guess you could argue that point."  
"So just who are you?" Bee having finally regained her composure asked.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes…"  
"_Ohmygod_, you all seriously don't recognize the outfit?"  
"No" came the unison reply.  
"The Crimson Comedian? The Regeneratin' Degenerate?" this only won her blank stares. "The Merc with a Mouth?" Their was dead silence in the infirmary. "Seriously? What rock have you been under? I'm Deadpool."  
"Never heard of you."  
"Well just who the hell are you all anyway? … Oh god your not figments of my imagination are you? Elixir fixed that, I'm not supposed to go all insane again." She was quickly working herself into a panic.  
"We aren't figments of your imagination. We're the Teen Titans, I'm Bumblebee, this is Aqualad and Speedy and the two little ones are Mas y Menos." She blinked hard a couple of times trying to take it all in.  
"Where's the rest of my team?"  
"You're the only one we rescued." Aqualad offered.  
"But the guys were in the jump with me, they should have been right next to me."  
"Well that's not entirely true, we found someone else with you." Speedy interjected, Bee shot him a dirty look.  
"Who?"  
"We don't know him either."  
"What did he look like?"  
"He was wearing a security uniform."  
"A what- oh shit." The Titans looked to one another none of them knowing what was suddenly wrong. "Fuck, no wonder you don't know. Tony said it could happen… shit, shit, shit. How do I get home? Where is home?" she added the last as an afterthought.  
"Wait a second, who's Tony?"  
"Tony fucking Stark, owner of Stark Industries?" she said in a very matter of fact tone.  
"Never heard of him."  
"Seriously? Not good."  
"So you're… Deadpool?"  
"Well, yes and no. My Dad's Deadpool but he figured if we both were Deadpool it would really fuck with people's brains, ya know?"  
"But if he's your father, you're a girl… that doesn't make sense."  
"Yea, fun thing is, when someone yells 'oh shit its Deadpool', they don't know which of us is coming flying though the window."  
"That's… different."  
"I've been trained by him since I was stolen from the Weapon-X program when I wasn't even two. It's what I was designed to do."  
"Designed?"  
"Yea, well ok that's not one-hundred percent true, but I don't want to get into details.  
"Urm… Ok."  
"So anyone got anything to eat, that much regeneration makes me hungry."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Many thanks to my bro who did a lot of the quantum physics explaining to me. I think it worked well. This chapter is more background on her then anything. If anyone has any ideas or would like to see a certain DC character make an appearance let me know, I have a few places where I need a couple characters. Reviews are welcomed, and if anyone is interested in beta reading for me I'm looking for someone.

* * *

"I've never heard of Osborn Industries Robin."  
"Me neither, hence the asking." The Boy Wonder had taken it upon himself to ask his mentor his opinion on the possible origin of the occupants of the infirmary in Titans East.  
"I'll see what's in the Watchtower's databanks though, could be a small company like Speedy said."  
"Could be, I just got the feeling that it was something big, something like Wayne Industries."  
"I think we'd know the name then."  
"You would think."  
"I'll let you know if I find anything, I've got to go."  
"Right. Thanks." Batman gave a quick nod before the screen went to black. Robin sat back in his chair. If Batman didn't know who they were they must not be big players, so logically he shouldn't have anything to worry about. This was Batman calling someone not much of a threat, the man who had a contingency plan of a contingency plan, but still, something was unsettling about this. It was paranoia, he hoped.

* * *

Bee had released one of the 'prisoners' arms so she could feed herself, and loosened a few of the other restraints so she could move around slightly. She didn't want to hear it from Robin if she just let her go, but at the same time her woman's intuition was saying that she could trust her to not start anything. The woman seemed more curious about what she called 'their world' then starting trouble. Bee didn't understand how she could be so calm, if she was to wake up in a world that was in no way like her own she figured she would be extremely upset, the girl took it as though it was an everyday experience, more focused with getting something to eat and getting her bearings.  
"So, where are you from Ms. Deadpool?" Bee asked sitting in the chair they had commandeered from a nearby room.  
"I'm from lots of places, done a lot of things. I'm currently working for S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury and I go way back, his money's always good, and I don't have to hunt for jobs. Kinda nice knowing I have a paycheck coming in every week if I get sent to do something or not."  
"So you're not with the JL?"  
"The who?"  
"Justice League?"  
"Nope, never heard of it. To tell you the truth Fury didn't even like the idea of keeping us mutants on call, but the council pretty much demanded it. An odd group he got together if you think about it." She said before taking a long drink.  
"What's S.H.I.E.L.D. stand for?"  
"What is this, an interrogation?" Bee didn't reply. "Last I knew they were using Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage Logistics Directorate, but they used to say the acronym stood for something else."  
"Huh?"  
"Yea I know its weird."  
"So your part of team of superhero's?"  
"No, not… well yes sort of. I mean we're no Avengers, like hell we're the Avengers. More like the X-Force… well save we don't worry just about mutant threats… I've completely lost you haven't I?"  
"Yea."  
"Ok… what S.H.I.E.L.D. boils down to is the military muscle of a peacekeeping organization we call the UN. Myself and the rest of the team I'm on, we don't even have a name, the 'group' doesn't exist. When Fury, the guy who runs the show, sees a problem that calls for one or all of our unique set of talents he gives us a call. Course that goes for all the mutants of our world, we're just his pet project you could say."  
"So you all just do whatever till he calls?"  
"We all do our own thing if that's what you're asking. Daken and I have worked together the longest; we kept picking up more people along the way. We always have to be on standby you could say since we get sent all over the globe, everything at home can be fine but a thousand miles away… Sides we get paid to do what we do, or at least I do. I'm a merc though and though, my talents go to the highest bidder."  
"What if your employer is out to destroy the world?"  
"Then Fury will get pissy, but pay me a pretty penny to undo what I did."  
"Uh-huh" Bee had begun questioning the woman's mental state once she had started talking, of course part of the reason she sounded insane may be due to the fact that Bee had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Of course this all seemed very real to her, either she was telling the truth or she was a compete nut.  
"Hey Kar-Bee? Robin wants to talk to you; he's waiting in the main room." The Atlantian's head stuck into the infirmary, stopping the detainee from continuing.  
"He's here?"  
"Yea, Watchtower teleported him down."  
"You all know how to teleport? Maybe you can help me get home!"  
"We don't have that sort of technology here, I'll be right back." Bee stood to leave the room. "Stay with her." She whispered to Aqualad as she exited. The woman waited for her to be safely out of earshot before saying anything.  
"So, you're way to cute to be Sub-Mariner, what was your name again?"  
"Aqualad." He answered with a certain awkwardness. Sure he had legions of fangirls but maybe it was her tone that caused him to think that she actually meant it.  
"Interesting." A smirk rose to her face. She had pulled up some of her mask in order to eat. Her lips were stained red, like some sort of 1950's pin-up girl. The fact that she didn't remove the rest of the mask, opting to just let a little of her face show made her even more sexy.  
"So, why the name Deadpool?"  
"Why Aqualad?"  
"Cause I was apprenticed to Aquaman awhile back."  
"So what, were you training to be his replacement?"  
"Sort of."  
"Like I said earlier, DP's my Dad's name, we share it."  
"So where are you from?"  
"The Hornet asked me earlier," Aqualad tried to keep from laughing, what a name for Karen, "all I seemed to do was confuse her. Simply put I'm a merc that managed to get here from a teleporter mishap."  
"A teleporter mishap?"  
"I had the system set up for a four man jump, the ass hole of a security guard you all found, made number five." Aqualad stared at her, not quite getting whatever it was she was implying. "A teleport is like flying, if you don't correct for weight, wind speed, and other variables then you don't always end up where you intended."  
"But that doesn't explain how you ended up in this world."  
"Ever hear of Schrödinger's cat?"  
"No"  
"It's a quantum physics 'experiment'. Ok take a cat and throw it in a steel box. Now put a loaded gun attached to a Geiger counter and a very, very small radioactive particle in it as well. If the particle decays then it will register on the Geiger counter and pull the trigger and kill the cat. If it doesn't, then the cat lives. Problem is according to quantum physics until you observe something then you have to assume all possibilities are possible." She looked away. "I know that I just saw you standing in the room, but since I'm not looking at you right now, I have to assume that you are both here and not here. Same goes with the cat, even if you hear the gun fire, until you open that box and see if it's alive or dead you have to assume both."  
"I don't understand how that explains how you got here."  
"I'm getting there. Its called decoherence. Simply the cat may have lived in my world but died here which would explain the different timeline." The Atlantian blinked, the land dwellers addiction for science was something he didn't get. "What happened was my jump was powered for four people, the change in weight probably caused me to decohere from my world and cohere on this one. Think of it like tuning a radio, and changing frequencies. Although I'm now tuned into this one, my old one is still going. Every decision you make causes a split in the frequency." He nodded; it was starting to make sense. "I know of one other alternate world outside of Earth-616, their was a world made of zombies." She chuckled. "Glad I didn't end up there… course Dad got gnawed on once; they said his healing factor made him taste bad." She seemed to ponder a moment before resuming, "Anyway, did that make sense?"  
"But you're here now, shouldn't you have a twin?"  
"Ah, a paradox, possibly. That always messed with my head, according to most theories matter can't occupy the two spaces at the same time, so I suppose I was never born here."  
"If you had been?"  
"Unno. Nothing may have happened, maybe something."  
"You seem so… okay with this."  
"Well one of a few things will happen. I'll fix my teleporter and figure out how to get myself home. Dad will eventually notice me missing, probably after Fury calls looking for me, and eventually someone will come find me, or I'm stuck here forever." She shrugged. "I just hope everyone else is either on this world or safe. If something happens to Elixir or Hellion, Fury will never let Daken or myself hear the end of it."  
"Who?"  
"My team, we're six in total, four of us were jumping back to the Helicarrier when dipshit decided to tackle me."  
"The security guard said you attacked him."  
"Not him personally. He just happened to be there. If he was a good minion he'd be like Bob and go running off."  
"Bob?" Aqualad didn't know if he should feel sorry for her or to laugh.  
"My father's friend Bob, he worked for H.Y.D.R.A. He didn't have any powers, unless fleeing for your life is a power. Dad used to drag him along on his missions, usually as cannon fodder and cause watching him scream like a girl is quite amusing."  
"Uh-huh."  
"You think I'm crazy too." She said with a certain irritation.  
"Only slightly." That was an exaggeration, one minute she's explaining quantum physics the next she's prattling on about how to be a good minion.  
"Sure. I know that look. Be happy Elixir fixed my healing ability, otherwise I'd be as loony as my old man."  
"Exactly how did you heal from all those gunshots anyway?" Aqualad was finally happy to get the conversation going on something that could be useful.  
"That's my mutation."  
"Your what?"  
"My mutation. As in I can't die. I heal before I die. You can cut off limbs, they'll regrow, cut out organs, they regrow, hell shoot me in the head and I'll just get back up. I'm not quite sure about lopping off my head though. Dad's had it done and he survived cause they sewed it back on, don't know if I can regrow it. Don't really want to test it."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Getting shot? Of course."  
"No I meant the healing."  
"Yes and no. Depends on what it is. Gunshots leave a sore spot for a few hours, reattaching limbs is the same. Deep lesions are tingly. It kinda depends on where and what it was that hurt me." He nodded; she was something else that's for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I'm well aware of the fact that I made Robin an ass, I needed him to be that way. Kudos to you if you catch who Batman's quoting. Thanks again to my bro for giving it a quick read before I posted. I'm still looking for a beta, if anyone's interested pls let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

"Robin, this is an unexpected surprise." Bee began as she entered the main room of the Tower.  
"I came to see about your visitor. Has she woken up yet?"  
"Yea, about half an hour ago."  
"So who is she?"  
"She calls herself Deadpool. She says she's a mercenary under the employment of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a 'Fury'." The Boy Wonder blinked but said nothing, Bee to it as a cue that she was supposed to continue. "She says she's a mutant, she's completely healed from her wounds, so she's got some sort of powers."  
"Have you found out her real name or where she's from?"  
"No, she says she ended up here by accident. Since she hasn't been up long I don't have much."  
"Hmm… I want to see her." Bee nodded and headed back to the infirmary.  
The elevator was bland, steel and fluorescent light. It was a deathtrap dangling how many feet in the air pulled by a wench. It didn't seem to bother either Titan as they entered. Bee shifted uncomfortably, the ride to infirmary had never seemed this long.  
"Did Cyborg ever say what went wrong with the Tower?"  
"Something like an EMP went off in the bay. I know we saw one hell of an electrical storm before we lost power." He nodded the answer apparently satisfactory. She didn't voice her opinion but she felt that the appearance of Deadpool probably had something to do with it.  
Bee, for as much as she like Robin, detested him. Something about his one track mind, near holier then thou attitude. Or maybe it was something more personal. When she was around him, she felt demoted. Originally she hadn't been too fond of the idea of being the team leader; the responsibility was a little daunting. But she'd grown comfortable in the role and now found she had a hard time taking orders rather then giving them. She did her best to repress her feelings, it wasn't as though they would do her any good, but at the same time she found it was harder and harder to deal with his demands.

* * *

The room fell silent as soon as Robin entered. Aqualad gave him a nod, acknowledgement more then anything. The girl in the medical bed only raised her hand to pull her mask down obscuring the red stained lips with a near matching shade of fabric.  
"Deadpool, I'd like you to meet Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."  
"Hello birdy." She said as a smirk rose up on her face.  
"Afternoon. Bee, Aqua, why don't you go out and enjoy the weather, I'll keep our visitor company awhile." As if by magic the Atlantian and shape shifter were out of the room in seconds.  
"Well you're a real party pooper."  
"I need answers, sorry I don't have time to play games."  
"Answers to what exactly?"  
"Who you are, where your from, how you got here."  
"I've answered all that already" Robin's eyes narrowed. Dancing around the questions would do neither of them any good. He may as well be blunt.  
"Where's Slade?"  
"Who?" she blinked a few times.  
"Your boss, I know he sent you."  
"I've never had an employer by that name."  
"If your not with Slade who sent you?"  
"I sent myself." That was not the answer he expected to hear.  
"What?"  
"You really should talk to your teammates before you come in trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to interrogate me. I've already told them who I am and how I got here."  
"If you don't want to talk with me then I'm sure the JL will become involved."  
"Oh I'm scared." She said, throwing a hand to her face in mock woe.  
"I'm gonna give you another opportunity-"  
"Get the fuck out. Talk with your team. Your one shitty 'leader' you know that? At least Daken and I speak to one another before we go trying to get someone to talk. Or is this supposed to be the good cop, bad cop routine?"  
"I have to report to the JL about you as soon as I leave. And right now I have nothing to tell them." He slammed his hands down on the railing of the bed. She didn't flinch.  
"I'm a human regenerator from Earth-616, due to a miscalculation my teleporter sent me to this teenage run parody. All I want to do is get my gear back, reprogram my teleporter and get home. Is that what you needed to hear Mr. Snarky?"  
"Where's Earth-616?"  
"Ask Aqualad about Schrödinger's Cat." The boy wonder stared in confusion. "He'll know what you're talking about."  
"What's your name?"  
"Deadpool."  
"Your real name."  
"X-41."  
"What?"  
"I'm a clone. That's my 'real' name." He stood a moment contemplating.  
"Deadpool it is then."

* * *

"I don't get it." Robin began as he and Batman started down a hallway in the Watchtower. "What she said makes sense but it still seems far fetched."  
"When you have eliminated the possible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."  
"You mean you've found nothing on her or the security guard?"  
"I've even gotten a DNA sample from Bumblebee, it doesn't match anything. It's human but completely different from anything we've seen. Her cells show rapid regrowth, so she was telling the truth about being a regenerator. I'm having Mister Terrific do some more in depth analysis."  
"Anything on Osborn Industries?"  
"Nothing. It doesn't exist." Robin nodded slowly in understanding. "We're going to have her brought to the Watchtower for observation and further questioning."  
"She's not fond of questioning."  
"I'm not asking her to like it. Sure we know where she's from and even how she got here. But why did the security guard shoot her when she started to come to? Why was she so heavily armed? Guns are rarely used by anyone who's law abiding."

* * *

The main holo-screen sang its obnoxious incoming message tone. Robin had left the tower a few hours previous intent on discussing the girl's story with the Watchtower. Bee begrudgingly stood and pressed the button on the remote to accept the transmission.  
"Ah, just the lady I was looking for." Question said.  
"What can I do for you?" She asked with a certain nervousness. Looking for her? Hopefully this was in relation to the girl and not about another of Speedy's misadventures.  
"The JL wants to speak with your visitor. Green Lantern's nearby, we'll send him to come pick her up." She nodded. "I understand you found another?"  
"Yes, he hasn't regained consciousness yet. He'd lost a lot of blood. We had a physician swing by and take a look at him. Other then some minor bruises and the obvious bullet holes he's fine. The doc patched him up, so I figure he'll be awake soon."  
"Notify us as soon as he's conscious." She nodded again. "Lantern should be arriving in about half an hour. Watchtower out."  
She huffed. He just had to run off and tattle to the Watchtower didn't he? The girl had done nothing violent; to the best of her knowledge she had spoken the truth, and been cooperative. Although she seemed somewhat off, she didn't seem like some sort of criminal. Though the weaponry she carried boasted its own story. Of course, the Watchtower was probably going to have to have someone get inside her head to prove what she knew instinctively. The whole lot was paranoid.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Drabble: I'm still hunting for a beta (come on no one wants to read it first?). And reviews are very much welcomed. For anyone not in the know, Daken is Wolverine's son (I reference him by that name once), Remy LeBeau is Gambit's real name, Wade Wilson is the real Deadpool (Duh!) and the tune I was invisioning his daughter whisteling was the Imperial March (you'll understand when you get there). In an upcoming chapter that I'm still working on I do go into her origin, and if anyone knows X-23 then you'll know where I am going.

* * *

Nick Fury sat at his desk, fingered steepled, lost deep in thought. The room was dimly lit, it was after his usual office hours and he was in no mood to be disturbed. The glow of his monitor gave an eerie radiance to the papers scattered on his desk. It was almost like a black light, the white sheets seemed to shine in the light. He had been sitting there, unmoving, for some time. His team had completed their last mission with their usual perfect success rate. But she hadn't returned.  
She was his second favorite red head. He'd known her since she was a child. He had employed her father on many occasions, but had found that she was considerably more sane then her old man and therefore marginally easier to deal with. He had tried to keep from developing any attachment to any of his underlings, but he supposed it was because he'd watched her grow up that he had a certain fondness for her. She was one of the few whose back talking and sarcasm he allowed. It was her nature to be that way; she liked to push people's buttons, and had a very difficult time eliciting any response from the S.H.I.E.L.D. leader. It was almost a game between them.  
He had tried calling her mobile to no avail. It was very unlike her to not answer, especially when it was he called from his personal phone and not a government line. He'd even taken a look at the spy satellites over her island home, they didn't show any movement but he would only be able to see her if she went outside. She had done this once before, disappeared without a trace. She turned up two days later in Australia marching out of the outback, bitching about her teleporter and on a frenzied warpath to Tony Stark's office. But according to Wolverine, Elixir, and Hellion she had initiated a jump and disappeared with a security guard in tow. Apparently when the man had struck her they had all let go and had to fight their way out. None of them knew she hadn't returned until they had arrived at the Helicarrier for debriefing.

Daken had claimed he hadn't had any contact with her since the incident, and Fury was inclined to believe that. The two had once had a brief relationship but apparently they couldn't work and play together. Besides it was known to him that she was and probably always would be Remy LeBeau's girl. The kinetic's file was open on his computer, the last known phone number highlighted on the screen. He'd spent the past fifteen minutes debating on if he should call. Remy was less then fond of him, but if it concerned her, then he may be more willing to cooperate. The only reason he'd dug up Remy's file was because he was in no mood to deal with Wade Wilson. Even if he knew where she was, he probably wouldn't tell him. Of course it was only a hunch that she was in trouble. Maybe he should wait another day to see if she turned up.

* * *

"So where are they… err you taking me?" They had zip tied her hands together as no one had handcuffs. Bee secretly figured that Speedy had a fuzzy pair but didn't have any proof. Mas y Menos lead the way to the roof, zipping back and forth to open and shut the doors. Speedy lead the small procession while Bee and Aqualad followed behind.  
"They want to talk with you at the Watchtower."  
"Watchtower?"  
"The JL's headquarters. It's a satellite."  
"So I get to go in space?" she sounded excited.  
"Yes, the Green Lantern's going to escort you."  
"Been to some very high altitudes before but never space."  
"It's not that big of a deal, the Watchtower has gravity, it's just a different view."  
"Aww." The roof access hatch was opened. "Didn't you say that's where Mr. Snarky teleported from?" she looked back to Aqualad for affirmation. He nodded. "Then why can't they just teleport me up?"  
"Cause you don't have a signature on file with them."  
"They need my autograph?"  
"No, they can't lock on to you since you've never been scanned into their system."  
"Ohh, k. Like the body-slide technology, gotcha."  
The twins chattered something to Bee. She blinked a few times, apparently not getting whatever it was they said. Irritation crossed their faces before they tried to repeat their previous statement. Again she gave them a blank stare.  
"Repitan, poco y poco." It was a phrase she had found herself saying a lot since the two had joined the team.  
"They said they don't see Green Goblin err Green whatever." Bee looked over at Deadpool astounded. "I said I hated speaking Spanish, not that I couldn't."  
They stood atop the tower waiting for a good five minutes; DP had taken to whistling an eerie tone that reminded Speedy of the anthem to some evil army's march. While it displayed her rather impressive whistling ability its repetition nearly drove him batty. About the time he was ready to explode and go off on her Mas y Menos began jumping up and down.  
"Verde! Verde linterno!" The whistling was stopped as soon as they started yelling.  
A green flash of light came blazing across the sky like some sort of green comet. It was less then a minute from the twins excited sighting that a masked man was landing on the roof of Titans east. As soon as both feet were on the ground the two were hopping around him yapping in rapid Spanish.  
"Yes nice to see you both again." He patted one on the head while tried to detach his leg from the others bear-hugging grasp. "Speedy," he took the offered hand, "how ya been?" Haven't seen anything of you lately."  
"Been good. You keeping Green Arrow in line?"  
"He's got a woman for that now."  
"That's right, that's right. Figured he'd run her off by now."  
"She's still around… Nice lady provided you aren't on her bad side." The red clad archer chuckled.  
"Same is true with him though." Without much hassle Speedy dislodged the one twin from Lantern's leg, and received a mumbled thanks.  
"Aqualad, Bumblebee." Green Lantern nodded to them. "And you must be the one I'm after?"  
"I've only been here a couple of days, awake for less and I've already made a wanted list? Daddy would be proud." Her voice oozed sarcasm. He smirked. He liked her already.  
"They say you have no idea who any of us are, so let me introduce myself." He crossed the roof and held out a hand. "I'm the Green Lantern in charge of sector 28.14."  
"I'm Deadpool."  
"Well Ms. Deadpool, you ready?"  
"What happens if I say no?" all the members of Titans East could only shake their heads in disappointment. Silly girl how could she ask such a thing?  
"I take you anyway."  
"And if I decide to run?" his ring began to give off a green glow at the comment.  
"Then I have to chase you down."  
"With a glowring?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth the zip tie that had bound her hands was replaced by a new green set of restraints. And as quickly as that happened she was at his side ogling the 'shiny green jewelry', and inquiring on exactly who she should ghost to acquire one of her own.

* * *

"So, ever been to space?"  
"No, I always wanted to, just never had the chance. I've done some high-altitude drops though."  
"Skydiving?"  
"Guilty" she said with a grin.  
"Kind of dangerous, don't you think?"  
"I'm an adrenaline junkie what can I say? Sides, in my line of work, I'd rather jump then try to land a plane that has both engines out and is loosing altitude and airspeed faster then a brick."  
"You fly?" Lantern glanced back to his passenger.  
"Yep, always was good with jets, provided they aren't coming apart at the seams. I can usually handle the big military choppers too, the little ones give me fits sometimes."  
"Well, I suppose I could take the long way to the Watchtower…" he of all people could understand her desire to see space. The ring had spoiled him in that regard, whenever and for as long as he liked he could fly among the stars.  
"And what would that entail?"  
"Probably the most unobstructed and clearest look at space that you'll ever see."  
"I'm in."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Yay! She finally gets named in this chapter, and a lot of big hitters will be showing up in the next few chapters. ^_^ Also anyone who gets the comment about judge, jury, and executioner has excellent taste. And I hope everyone gets the reference to the registration acts, if not let me know and I explain in a later chapter. I realize that she kinda changes in personality but I figure theirs the girl who wears the mask and the one who doesn't, deciding which is the real one is the hard part. I'm still on the hunt for a beta, I know your out there somewhere!! So please, _please_, msg me! Reviews would also be appreciated.

* * *

"Just so you know kid, they won't let you wear the mask in the Watchtower." Green Lantern said in a very matter of fact tone.  
"Why not?"  
"Since they have no idea who you are, who's to say your not some villain in disguise?" With a huff she grabbed the bottom of her mask at her neck and pulled it over her head, red hair almost as bright as the red on her uniform fell out. "I didn't mean you had to take it off now."  
"May as well, thing screws up my hair anyway." With that she was trying to get it back into a passable ponytail. Hal glanced back to the girl in the green bubble he was towing. She was attractive, a solid seven even disheveled. Vibrant blue eyes looked up to him. She was a little older then he'd expected to, or her eyes held an age that didn't fit her body.  
"This must be rather weird for you."  
"Yes and no, my world has heroes just like this one, and its share of villains. It's nothing I've never been around before. I'm sure you have people that have powers different then ours and vice versa."  
"So your part of something like the JL?"  
"No. As I told Bumblebee, I'm a mercenary. I work for various organizations and private clients and firms. Currently I'm on the bankroll of an organization similar to the JL, but if something paid me better I can be lured away."  
"Don't you want to do something good with your powers?"  
"Goods in the eye of the beholder. One mans terrorist is another's freedom fighter. Who am I to judge?"  
"Some things are wrong no matter what the case. What about defending the weak?"  
"If they didn't expect and rely on people to come save them then they wouldn't be weak. They'd have to learn to take care of themselves or die."  
"This is all very black and white to you isn't it?"  
"I'm in it for the money. It's easier if I don't throw my morals in it."  
"So your saying you've done things and knew they were wrong, yet continue doing them?"  
"Wrong is subjective. Personally I don't think killing in self defense is 'wrong'. Is assassinating the communist dictator who's killing hundreds of people 'wrong'?"  
"No."  
"What about killing the crime lord who's terrorizing a city?"  
"Yes."  
"What's the difference between them? If I can be judge, jury, and executioner of one, what makes the other special? Both are hurting innocent people and exploiting them for their own personal gain."  
"One is still subject to the laws of the country he's in. The other makes the laws so he can't really be held to them... You're no kid are you?"  
"I'm closing in on thirty."  
"You don't look a day over twenty."  
"Thanks." She smiled. "My healing factor keeps me from aging."  
"You know, I think you were a lot happier when I first picked you up."  
"Yes well, the happy bouncy DP requires a mask. I don't show my face often."  
"You should."  
"It," she paused and looked down, something was running though her mind, "just causes problems."

* * *

"Speedy, Aqua I need you up here NOW!" Bumblebee yelled into the communicator. She had gone up to check on the security guard and had found much to her amazement; the man had freed an arm and was working on the other. Thankfully she had caught that little fact before she walked in the room. For all of Speedy's talk, he was the first to arrive. Complete with his quiver and bow.  
"What's wrong Karen?"  
"Security boy's up, apparently one of you didn't tie him down tight enough." Speedy looked over her shoulder. There he was diligently working on one of his bindings with his freed hand. "Where's Aqua?"  
"Outside I bet. Haven't seen him since Hal left." That had been a few hours at least.  
"Looks like we're doing this alone."  
"Who's to say he's violent?"  
"He shot her in cold blood. I don't know about you but personally I don't really want to go in there by myself till I know who we're dealing with."  
"You're a superhero, a simple security guard shouldn't scare you."  
"Better safe then sorry." She said tartly.  
She led the way into the man's room. He looked up startled but quickly his eyes narrowed. The hand that was freed was slipped back into the cuff; obviously he was hoping that neither had noticed. He wasn't tall or short. He was dark headed and probably in his twenties. Everything about him seemed ordinary. He wasn't handsome or plain. He probably dressed up and looked nice but wasn't a knock out. Something about his appearance set Bee on edge. Everyone had something about them that made them different and unique. Speedy was a redhead, Aqua had his eyes, Cyborg had his prosthetics. But he just seemed bland.  
"What the hell are you two supposed to be?" Speedy's hand twitched. He contained it, but Bee could tell that comment rubbed him the wrong way.  
"My names Bumblebee, this is Speedy, we're with the Teen Titans. We rescued you-"  
"Bah!"  
"You washed ashore, you were injured." She continued despite his interruption.  
"Don't think you knitting me up will change my opinion of you mutants."  
"Pardon?"  
"You heard me, to bad the registration act didn't pass."  
"What registration act?"  
"You know what registration act. Same thing for you vigilantes. You would have thought killing Captain would have got some of you to quit. All be damned if it didn't make more." Bee looked to Speedy. He was opinionated that was for sure. Bee decided it may be best to play along with him for a bit. Unlike Deadpool he may not take to the knowledge that he wasn't in Kansas anymore with more aggression.  
"What's your name? Where are you from? We'll see what we can do about getting you back home."  
"Don't I get a phone call?"  
"You aren't being held captive." Speedy piped up.  
"Then why am I tied up?"  
"We brought in another, you attacked her. We did it for safety purposes."  
"You mean Deadpool? Little bitch isn't dead, takes more then a few bullet holes to put her down. She and her father are a nuisance. Like cockroaches. Stomp them all you want and they just get up and scamper off, heckling you the whole way."  
"What can you tell us about her?"  
"Don't you all work together?"  
"No. We aren't with her."  
"Wolverine and her have been a thorn in our side for awhile now. They sneak in, steal all sorts of stuff. We don't know what she does with it. It never shows up on the black market, the technology hasn't been displayed in anything they make. I think they just break in and destroy millions of dollars of research for the enjoyment of it."  
"What sort of things do they steal?"  
"Classified information."  
"Who do you work for?" Speedy asked.  
"Osborn Industries, can't you read the patch?"  
"Yes yes," Bee quickly recovered, "we were just wondering if you were part of a private security outfit or actually worked for Osborn." He stared at them suspiciously.  
"We don't outsource anything."  
"What else can you tell us about her?"  
"She's a foul-mouthed smart aleck. She constantly has her mouth running. Like a nonstop commentary. She's the most annoying of the lot she runs with I'll say that."  
"Anything else?"  
"She heals. Then makes fun of you for shooting her. She's worked with a lot of people. Both sides of the fence if you know what I mean. She's the worst kinda person to me. You can't predict her. You never know if she's working for the good guys or for the bad ones. Her motives are strictly money driven. Anyone whose allegiance can be bought like that I don't trust."  
"So she broke in to the facility you were guarding?" Bee began trying to get the conversation back on track.  
"Yes. The four of them broke into the barracks and started a massacre."  
"What?"  
"Yea just started raising hell. Probably had most of the men in there dead before they even woke up. The alarms sounded, I went there to help. I saw her standing outside the building a ways, all but sniping everyone running to their aid. I started that way, when I topped the hill she and her group had apparently done all the damage they planned on and were going to teleport out, I tackled her and, well basically here I am."


End file.
